Rise of The Dark
by Jaggedwing
Summary: Three clans have lived in peace for sesions. But, some cats don't think the clans are run right. They want to revert back to the time before the warrior code. Where kits would be sent into battle and they would shun cat's that can't hunt. Three cat's, one from each clan, will be given the power of knowlegde. Power verse knowledge in the final fight. Rated T for some gore and death.


**Prologue (re-uploaded)**

* * *

><p><strong>NEW INFO- Okay, so it 'tis re-uploaded! I'm so sorry I haven't been with this story (or my other one) but I've had a lot of things happen in my life. I won't go into detail, but if you want to know it's on my profile. I hope people are still going to read this story! It's still technically my first and I hated how bad it was when I first put it up. But it's, hopefully, a whole lot better. I went through it and changed a few things up. Like I'm pretty sure I switched some cat's gender and a few of their personalities. It's also a little longer, and don't worry, I'll keep trying to write longer chapters! I hope you enjoy! (if people are actually reading this)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>All she could see was darkness. She could tell that her head was moving, and her eyes, but she saw nothing. Which way was up? Down? There was no way for her to tell. She could hear muffled voices. They were saying something about the cold, and hunger. Two things this young kit knew nothing about. She didn't remember anything but this darkness. It seemed endless.<em>

_Another kit, alone and cold in a nest. His meows echoed throughout the nursery. The white tip of his tail flicked back and forth. A she-cat pushed her way through the opening and to the tom. She curled around the kit and licked the top of his head. "It's okay, honey." She cooed and the tom instantly fell silent at her touch._

_The last kit, a small, grey-purple kit, which had a slightly plumper tail. It was a she-cat. She was curled up in a nest, and unlike the other two, she was with her mother the whole time. Her mom was a grey she-cat with white spots. She was running the tip of her tail down the flank of her kit over and over, keeping her calm. The mother smiled down on her kit while she slept._

* * *

><p>There were three cats gathered around a puddle. One that was an elder, one looked to be the age of a warrior, and the final one was the youngest, they looked to be just an apprentice. They all gazed into the puddle and each saw a different kit.<p>

The elder cat saw one a she-cat. It was the grey-purple one. She was still in the nest with her mother and sleeping silently.

Then a snow white cat, the warrior, saw a light brown she-cat, one that had black markings on her face and legs. Unlike the first kit, who was resting peacefully, she squirmed in her nest. Like she couldn't sit still. He could barely make out the shadow of two other warriors that fell over her nest.

The last cat that gazed into the puddle. She had the spark of adventure brightly twinkling in her eyes. They would constantly shuffle their paws on the ground as they looked at the last kit, the tom. He would groan and moan in his sleep every now and then. A she-cat was trying to silent the kit but licking his ears. And it made him quiet down somewhat.

All the kits looked to be about the same age, about a moon.

"Now, what are we looking at?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

All three cats tore their gazes from the pool to look at the newcomer. It was a pitch black tom with piercing green eyes. "What do you want, Ashstar?" Asked the elder tom in an annoyed tone. Ashstar wasn't the best cat to have around.

Ashstar was taken back. "What? Do you not like my company, Clearstar?" He replied.

"None of us want you here." Mumbled the youngest cat. He didn't say it quietly enough though and the said cat he was insulting heard her.

"Oh my, why would you say that? Now my feelings are hurt." He said, slithering into the clearing they were all settled in.

The young cat opened her mouth to say something, but was silenced by Clearstar, "Hush, Leapingpaw." He then turned back to face Ashstar, "What brings you here?"

"Oh, I was told by some cat that there was going to be an omen sending." He answered back cheekily.

The three cats shared a glance, silently agreeing on something.

"Well, you see…." Started the white cat.


End file.
